The present invention relates to the technique of efficiently accessing plural databases on a network system.
There are some cases in which plural database servers are provided on a network system. The plural database servers provide users on the network with their stored objects, and each of the database servers manages its own stored objects independently of the other database servers.
Directory databases are known which provide users on a network system with information such as the addresses of individuals or organizations on the network system. One example of such directory databases is an LDAP server which is described in “LDAP: Programming Director-Enabled Applications with Lightweight Directory Access Protocol” (MacMillan Technology Series), written by Tim Howes and Mark Smith, published by Macmillan Technical Publishing, ISBN 1578700000.
In a case where plural independent databases are present on a network system, if a user is to access a particular object stored in a particular database server, the user needs to specify the particular database and the particular object.
Before accessing the object, the user must be burdened with looking into the database server in which the object is stored.